The Lucky Guy
by char-tomio
Summary: Sequel to Teal Hair. Brawly asks Roxanne who the 'lucky guy' really is since she wouldn't disclose details.


**The Lucky Guy ~Rocksmashshipping~**

**Sequel to 'Teal Hair'. Events take place two hours after the previous story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

"Get in, Brawly." said Wallace.

Brawly politely shook his head. "Nah. I have to take Roxanne home, too."

"There's room for everyone." added Winona.

The teal-haired male shook his head. "You go on ahead. She's still in the restroom."

"Okay.." said Wallace, starting the car, "Text us when you get home."

"Sure." Brawly waved goodbye.

The car sped off and Brawly turned around, only to see Roxanne, who was not in a very pleasant mood.

"Roxanne..!" Brawly stuttered, "When.. When did you get here?"

"Why did you turn down the ride?" asked Roxanne in a demanding manner.

Since there was no point in lying, Brawly decided to tell her the truth.

"Makuhita needs some exercise."

"What?"

Brawly commanded the Pokemon out of it's Pokeball. "Get on."

Roxanne frowned. "I can't let a Pokemon half my size carry me."

"Very well. Take off your shoes, then." said Brawly plainly.

The brunette's eyebrows crossed. "You turned down the ride.. And you suggest I walk home barefoot?"

"Huh? I never told you to walk barefoot." said Brawly innocently, "I told you to take off your shoes, give it to Makuhita, and I'll carry you on my back."

"What?!" exclaimed Roxanne.

"I don't think giving you a ride with your shoes on is a good idea." said Brawly, "Plus, it's my fault, right? Then I should get punished."

An irritated look flashed on Roxanne's face. Makuhita simply tugged on Roxanne's dress and asked for her shoes silently. The brunette sighed, took off her shoes and hesitantly climbed on his back.

"Wait."

"Oh, now what?" asked the barefoot Roxanne.

Brawly took off his coat and gave it to the brunette. "The coat's too stiff and stuffy. I'll feel better without it."

"Okay." said Roxanne as she folded it neatly.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to fold it. Wear it."

Roxanne huffed and draped the very large coat around her relatively smaller shoulders. It was still warm and smelled like Brawly's perfume. Brawly wearing perfume was extremely rare.

"You're lighter than I thought." Brawly remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Roxanne.

"Nothing." smiled Brawly.

The streets were empty and the only thing that could be heard was the wind. Uncanny silence came between the two as they covered some kilometers together.

Roxanne could only stare at her companion's glossy teal hair, which was pulled back with gel unlike his usual style. There was a lot of things he changed tonight. And she never even bothered to notice, until now, where she could only see nothing but his teal hair.

"You know," Roxanne broke the silence, "You should gel your hair more often. It suits you."

"Really, now?" Brawly mused, "I'll do that when I become a gym leader. By the way, who tied your hair? Looks good on you."

"My mom." said Roxanne, "And maybe I'll tie my hair like this when I become a gym leader."

"Yeah. You look better without the bangs."

"I don't really like the idea of my forehead always-"

"Oh, there you go with the forehead thing again." scoffed Brawly, "Remember what they say in school? They say large foreheads are the signs of being smart. Though my forehead is larger than yours but.. Never mind."

Roxanne chuckled. Brawly played along, too.

"So, Roxanne, wanna tell me who the lucky guy is?" asked Brawly.

"What? What lucky guy?" Roxanne asked back.

"The guy without the teal hair." said Brawly, "The guy you like."

The brunette blushed. "Do you really need to know?"

"Yeah. To be a good Gym Leader, I need to maintain good relations with people." Brawly quipped.

"I don't see the connection."

"Yeah, you don't. Anyway, is he someone I know?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I don't really know."

"Is he our classmate?"

"N..no."

"An upperclassman?"

"Y-yeah."

"Same age as senior Wallace?"

"No."

"Older?"

"Yeah."

Brawly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really understand how you managed to meet this guy."

Roxanne bit her lip. "That's all. You don't need to know."

"How about the name?" suggested Brawly.

The brunette blushed. "What..? No! You don't need to know.."

"Aw, c'mon Rox. I'm just curious. Okay. This. What kind of Pokemon does he use?"

"Fighting Type."

Brawly grinned. "I guess I might have saw him before. What Pokemon does he use?"

Roxanne pointed at Brawly's Makuhita. The chubby ball of muscle seemed a bit confused.

"A Makuhita? Does he attend the dojo, too?" asked Brawly.

"Yeah. If it's the same dojo." said Roxanne.

Brawly shot a glance at his Makuhita. "Who's the better trainer? Me or him?"

"I don't..know." replied Roxanne.

The teal-haired male kept the smile on his face, seeing that Roxanne was slightly getting drowzy. "Who's more good-looking? Me or him?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" huffed Roxanne, "I don't know either. You two seem to look alike."

"Huh?" Brawly gasped, "An older version of me without the teal hair..?! I must see this person..!"

Roxanne chuckled.

"The guy sure is lucky." said Brawly, "What else can you say about him?"

"This guy.. He's.." said Roxanne as she stifled a yawn, "He's really loud. But very nice. And there's not a dull moment when you're with him.."

"I say he's gonna be a lucky guy.." Brawly smiled sadly.

The brunette didn't respond anymore. A brighter smile came out from Brawly as they were closing in Roxanne's home.

"But I'm lucky, too." smiled Brawly, looking at Roxanne, who was curled up comfortably on his teal hair. "Maybe luckier than that dude."


End file.
